Shakugan no Shana: Princess of Life
by Maki Jae Hee
Summary: In a war, there was a boy assigned in a mission to protect a powerful girl. A girl who can resurrect who died, to protect her, he need to line up himself in life and death even thought the price will be life with the help of the characters of SnS.
1. Chap 1 part 1

**Shakugan no Shana: In the Other World**

**Chapter 1 - (1/3) **

"**The Beginning" **

_-Flashback-_

It was middle of the night the moon shining bright but when you look a around the whole place is like a hell after a bloody war. An old man waiting for someone was in the middle of this place.

**Old man:** I thought your not coming…

**???:** What is it, old man?

…

**Old man:** *Sigh* You get the named The Killer, eh?

**???:** What's the manner of that?

**Old man:** Hmp! *Smile* I'm going to give you a higher position than that, your going to be The Knight but your in a mission …

**???:** What mission?!

**Old man:** *He handed and gives the crystal necklace*

**???:** *He get it* What is this?

**Old man:** Promise me you're going to protect _her_ and not let _her_ hurt…

**???: **Are your kidding me? And who is this _Her_?

**Old man:** She's at us, you must get out in this place.

**???:** Do you mean?! Can't be… *He look at the crystal necklace and he see a girl inside of it*

**Old man:** She's in danger… Promise is a promise, our Knight… *The Old man disappear*

**???:** Hey! Wait…

**Old man:** Come back when the time has come…

He don't have any choice he need to complete the mission as he can and he go in the place that there is no war and any danger that will come to him just to protect the girl.

_-End of the Flashback-_

________________________________________________________________________

One day morning…

In the room there was a yellow haired girl come in, in the room and she closed the door. She went to the near of a pink haired girl sleeping.

**???: ***She put her hand in girl shoulder and try to wake her up* My Lady, My Lady… Wake up…

The girl is still sleep…

**???:** Wake up, It's morning. *She put out her hand*

**???:** *She open her eyes slowly* Hmm?

**???:** The breakfast is ready, you should get up. *She got to the front of the window, she open wide the curtain and opens the window* *She turn around a go to the next one*

**???:** *She raised up* *Yawn* *Rub her eyes*

**???: **Ohayo, Lady Louise. *Smile*

**Louise:** Ohayo, Eli- chan! *She stand up and run through the door, down the stairs and go to the dinning table*

A brown strike haired guy is arriving…

**???: **Oi! Be careful, Louise!

**Louise:** *She arrived* Ohayo, Ark- kun!

**Ark:** Ohayo…

**Louise:** Yay! Breakfast is ready!

**Everyone:** *They sit down* Itadakimasu!

________________________________________________________________________

**Character Info**

**Louise/ Princess of Life**

_**Hair Color:**_long pink haired down the waist

_**Eye Color:**_Green

~ Louise is the one who is in the Crystal that the old man talked about before. She is a cheerful, loves fun and little clumsy sometimes. She is a gentle person but when it comes to her emotion it's hard to control. They call them "The Monster" because she have an ability to cure someone who's get a hard wound and she can resurrect who are dead that's why she's very close in danger. She uses Louise Matsumoto in Human world.

**Ark/ Killer of Two Blades**

_**Hair Color:**_brown strike haired

_**Eye Color:**_Sky blue

~ He is the protector of Louise. He may appear an over protective guy, hot headed but kind. Louise calls him "Ark". He has an historic past that's why they call him the Killer. Because of the mission that alias had change and become a Knight and he'll go to do all of he can that is dearest to him, Louise. He's holding a double blade sword and he can also call a bad guy. He uses the name Edward Aikawa to hide his true name in Human World.

**Eli/ Sniper of the Sky **

_**Hair Color: **_Yellow haired (Like Rosette Christopher in Chrono Crusade)

_**Eye Color:**__ Sky Blue _

She is the one who taking care of Louise and cousin of Ark. She is good at cooking, seductive, kind, and good in battle. She needs to dress up like a maid to hide her true personality. She's good in using guns and snipping. She kind a funny sometimes but her true name is Elizabeth.

_**Hello guys! *Smiles***_

_**Thanks for reading.. *Bow***_

_**Wait for the next chappy! **_


	2. Chap 1 part 2

**Shakugan no Shana: Princess of Life **

**Chapter 1 - (2/3)**

"**The New World"**

_After eating breakfast…_

Eli starts to clean the table.

**Eli:** You should change your clothes, Louise.

**Ark:** *agreed* Yeah.. Good idea.

**Louise:** But…

**Ark:** No buts. If you won't change, you can't see my surprise.

**Louise:** Eh? Surprise?! *excited* What is it?! *She stands up and goes to her room*

**Eli:** Are you sure about this? *She whisper to Ark*

**Ark:** Yeah.. She needs to see the new world we're we live now.

**Louise:** Eli- chan! I need help! *Shouted*

**Eli:** Okay! I'm coming! *She respond*

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_After a while… _

Louise is ready and they ready to go.

**Ark:** We're going now.

**Eli:** Okay.

**Louise:** Eh? Eli-chan is not coming with us?! *sad*

**Eli:** Yes. I'm going with you next time, ok? *Smile*

**Louise:** *change suddenly* okay! See you later! *Smile*

**Eli:** See ya! Take care! *Waving*

**Ark:** Ok! Bye..

________________________________________________________________________

_At the Mall… _

**Louise:** Uwah! So big! *amaze*

**Ark:** Come on! I'm going to tour you in the place that you gonna like! *he holds Louise hand and start to walk*

_They go in the stuff toys store…_

**Ark:** This is the first one. *They go inside*

**Louise:** Uwah! So cute! *She hugs one of the teddy bear* There are so many of them.

**Ark:** Yeah.

Someone's coming…

**Sales Lady:** What do you like, Sir?

**Ark:** Ah! Nothing! We're just looking around, right Louise?

**Louise:** I like them all!

**Sales Lady:** *whisper* You should buy her. She'll be happy.

**Ark:** I'll try next time.

**Sales Lady:** Ok. Enjoy yourselves. *Go around*

_They go in the dress store… _

**Louise:** *Looking around* So many dress in here!

**Ark:** Want to try some?

**Louise:** Yup! *she picks the dress that she like and try it in the fitting room*

**Ark:** *He's waiting what will be the result*

**Louise:** *Open the curtain* Do I look good?

**Ark:** *Amaze* Yeah.. You look pretty. *blush*

**Louise:** Thank you very much.*Smile*

_They go in the Arcade world…_

**Ark: **Hey! Let's play something!

**Louise:** Okay then!

The two start to play games…

Ark is the winner in the 1st round…

Louise is a fast learner and she defeated Ark and she is the winner in the 2nd round…

In the 3rd round the two are having a hard time to defeat each other; the time in the arcade is going to be finish soon. The time has finished and there hp life is the same too. The 3rd match is a draw! And the machine is starting to smoke.

**Ark:** *shock* Come on! We're going now. *run quickly*

**Louise:** *Laughing* That was fun.

The two run quickly… And leave the Arcade World…

In the Arcade world…

**Employee:** Eh?! What happened in here?!

________________________________________________________________________

The two are walking and laughing after what happened…

**Louise:** *Laugh* That was fun!

**Ark:** Yeah.

Louise stomach starts to growl…

**Ark and Louise:** *silence* … *laugh*

**Ark:** I think we need to go next… *point the bakery shop*

**Louise:** Ok!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The two go to the bakery shop…_

When they arrived they saw the short lavender haired lady, wearing a maid dress. The lady is buying Melon bread.

**Saleslady:** Here you go, Miss. *hand over the plastic bag inside of it is melon bread*

**???:** *she get it* *turn around, she saw Ark and Louise and went out of the store*

**Saleslady:** Welcome Sir and Ma'am! Choose what do you like! *smile*

**Ark:** *go near the saleslady* What do you like?

**Louise:** *choosing* Hmm.. *pointed the bread* I'll try it!

**Ark:** Okay. *he read the sign* Two melon bread, please.

**Saleslady:** Okay. Wait for a while. *she get it* *a few second had past and the she is done taking care of the costumer wants* Here you go sir. *she handed over the plastic bag*

**Ark:** *handed over the money* Thank you! *the two leave the bakery store* We must buy some drinks.

**Louise:** Yeah! Your right about it!

The two saw the drink machine (Author: I mean the machine! U knows it! In Japan the machine that you put a coin the drinks will get down!) Ark put a coin and two drinks fell down.

**Ark:** *hand over the one to Louise*

**Louise:** *she get it* Thank you!

While the two walking they try to find a seat we're they're going to eat. They saw the short lavender haired again and she noticed them.

**??? said to herself:** _Just as I thought they are not part of this world they are "Flame Haze"! _

**???: **Who are you?!

**Ark:** What do you mean?!

**Louise:** What's going on? *confuse*

**???: ***she cast Fuzetsu* You are a Flame Haze, right?

**Ark:** Louise, step back and hide… NOW!

**Louise:** Ok… Be careful, Ark-kun! *she goes to hide somewhere*

**Ark:** Ok. Now! What do you want to us?! *he summons the two blade swords*

**???:** *surprised* You are… The Killer of the Two Blades?!

**Ark:** Yes. What do you want to us?!

**???:** What are you doing in this world?

**Ark:** It's not your business! *he remembered about that face*

_-Flashback-_

Other World…

A town of Desert…

There was a fight and it's going to end a few seconds. The fighter is the Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons, after 3 seconds it's done. There was a guy wearing an old cape passing by and he looked at the Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons and looked at the defeated guy and he starts to walk again and disappear in Desert wind.

**Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons: ***whisper* The Killer of Two Blades.

_-End of the Flashback-_

**Ark:** Wilhelmina Carmel the Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons! What do you want to us?! *he said it calmly*.

**Wilhelmina Carmel:** You must not be in this world.

**Ark:** I need too. I'm in a mission to protect someone.

**Wilhelmina Carmel:** The Princess of Life?

**Ark:** *shock* How did you know?!

**Wilhelmina Carmel:** A Knight will not be an over protective to someone like that or else if he has a mission. I heard all of it from the, Old man.

**Ark:** Hmmp! *smile* That Old man surely so talkative. Letting the Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons know this kind of stuff, unbelievable.

**Wilhelmina Carmel: **Take care of her, Knight.

**Wui~~!! Sorry about late update! **

**Haha..!! Thanks for waiting! **

**Hope you like the other chapter!  
**

**The next chappy will be "Back Off"! **

**See ya again! *bow***


	3. Chap 1 part 3

Shakugan no Shana: Princess of Life

**Chapter 1 – (3/3)**

"**Back Off"**

After the meeting in the Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons **Wilhelmina Carmel, the situation back normal again just like before. But Ark is worried what will happened if all of the other Flame Haze find out that the Princess of Life is in the Human World, there will be an another situation that he need to avoid.**

**Ark cast off the Fuzetsu.**

**Ark: *look around* OI! Louise! You can come out now! **

**Louise: *show her face* O-okay.. **

**Ark: Are you alright?**

**Louise: I'm fine. Who is that woman? Why she know you? **

**Ark: *quiet* **

**Louise: Answer me, Ark! *begging***

**Ark: *annoyed* Shut up! **

**Louise: *look down***

**Ark: *calmed a little bit* I don't want you to get involved, please don't asked anything.**

**Louise: *nodded***

**Ark: I'm sorry.**

**Louise: I understand. It's for my sake, right? **

**Ark: Yes.**

…

**The two decided to go home, they have fun at the mall even thought they encounter the face of the past, Ark is worried at the situation now. The two is walking in the street. **

**Louise: wait foe a while. *run off* **

…

**After 3 minutes…**

**Ark: *waiting* **_**Where is she? **_**Sigh.**

**Somebody is shouted from far; Ark heard of it and then run off without thinking. **

**There were three boys surrounding a girl, they are trying to pick her up and the girl shouted of fear. The girl was Louise, back then, when she was trying to cheer up Ark when she walked by herself to find some place to have fun. But as a result she dragged in a trouble situation like this. **

**Louise: Please stop it. *tear out***

**Man 1: Oh, don't cry, little lady.**

**Man 2: We just want to have fun, so come with us for a little while, could you? **

**Louise: I need to go now.**

**Man 3: Hm? Now? *near the face* **

**Louise: Please.. *tear flowing to her cheek***

**Man 3: OH! Don't cry! **

**Man 1: Man, what have you done you make the girl cry.**

**Man 2: You're not good at girl as ever. **

**Man 3: Shut up you two! **

**Louise: **_**Somebody, please save me.**_

**Man 3: Come with us! *hold her hand* **

**Louise: N-No!! **_**Some.. one.. Please..**_

**Man 3: You can't refuse us now. **

**Someone is running near to them. All of sudden the man who is holding Louise hand is beaten up.**

**Ark: Back off you, punk!**

**Man 3: Why you?! *angry***

**The man who's standing next to Louise is Ark. Louise fall sit down at her place while seeing Ark. **

**Ark: *check her if she's fine* Are you alright? **

**Louise: *her tears fall down in her cheek* *she nodded* **

**Ark: Now, now, don't cry. **

**In the other side.. **

**Man 1: *whispered* who's that guy, his entrance is like a hero that I watched in the television back before.**

**Man 2: *answer back* I think not a hero, her lover? **

***the two nodded* **

**Man 3: What are you two doing in there? **

**Ark: *look at them* * the eyes is sparking like he want to do something* You! *creepy voice* **

**The atmosphere of the three men changes all of sudden and it's become dark. **

**Man 3: *sweat dropped* Shit! **

**Man 1 & 2: *sweat dropped* UH- OH!! Run for it!! *run off***

**Ark: Come back here you idiot, punk! I won't forgive you what you've done to her and making her cry! **

**Man 1: I didn't do anything to her! **

**Man 2: That one who planned it! *pointed the Man 3***

**Man 3: *shock* You guys! Why you need to said that! **

**Ark: EH? Not only one all of you, of course *Creepy laugh* **

**Man 1: I don't want to die! **

**Man 2: He's an evil one! **

**Ark: Do you know how important she is, if something happened to her when I'm not at her side, I'll blame myself! She's my responsibility! You know!! **

**Man 3: Whoa!! *clap* Like an actor!**

**Ark: *annoyed and looked at him with creepy face* Shut up! **

**The three got beaten up and Ark and Louise went home together even thought the situation is kind a fearsome, Louise got calmed sooner. **

**The night has come the entire star is sparking in the sky and the moon shine bright, too. All of the people are sleeping to have energy for coming tomorrow. **

**Ark: It was just the beginning. **

**-"End of the Chapter 1"-**

**Author: "Y0!! Sorry for long late updating my story. *bpw* I'm in critical condition of my study in life! So sorry even thought the story is changing bit, but the truth is going to begin soon.. Uwah! So hard, so hard! I'm really apologize.. Hahah.. Well, Ark changes his mode in funny scene. Well then see you again!"**

**To be continued! **

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

"**School!" **

**They are going to meet the main characters of the Shakugan no Shana, what will be the reaction of reacquaint, again? The whole mystery will reveal soon!**


End file.
